With You Forever
by yodeophi
Summary: Title: With You Forever (chapter 1) cast: Yang yoseob Cho kyuhyun Yong junhyung Other cast sorry banget ya buat yg ga suka cast'y #bow 90 derajat# Genre: Romance and Friendship Warning: YAOI dan Pairnya bener-bener crack pair so please no bash ya! Y Note: Yophi bener-bener masih baru dalam hal ini, jadi Yophi akan sangat menerima apapun kritik dan saran dari par


Title: With You Forever (chapter 1)

cast:

① Yang yoseob

② Cho kyuhyun

③ Yong junhyung

④ Other cast

sorry banget ya buat yg ga suka cast'y #bow 90 derajat#

Genre: Romance and Friendship

Warning: YAOI dan Pairnya bener-bener crack pair so please no bash ya! ^_^Y

Note: Yophi bener-bener masih baru dalam hal ini, jadi Yophi akan sangat menerima apapun kritik dan saran dari para reader dan author sumbaenim,,, Mohon bantuannya ya! #DeepBow

Summary:

kyuhyun mencintai namja yg sudah mempunyai kekasih yg tak lain adalah sahabatnya,apa kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta'y itu?

happy reading^^

Yoseob's POV

"huh bosan!" gumamku yg sedang duduk di depan tv tanpa aku tau acara apa yg ku tonton.

yah di sinilah aku sendirian di apartement milik namjachinggu-ku Yong Junhyung,yg kini sedang pergi entah ke mana?

dia hanya bilang ada urusan tanpa aku tau apa urusan itu?

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan herannya kenapa aku bisa bertahan dalam kejenuhan ini selama berjam2.

ting tong.. *bunyi bel ceritanya*

Tiba2 ku dengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu masuk,dan secara tidak sadar bibirku tersenyum karena merasa yg datang adalah junni hyung, begitulah panggilan sayangku pada namjachinggu-ku itu.

Tapi dalam hatiku bicara "mengapa dia harus memencet bel? inikan apartement dia". kuhiraukan saja kata hatiku,tidak ada salahnya melihat siapa orang yg berada di balik pintu masuk itu.

Dengan santai aku melangkah ke arah pintu masuk,tanpa melihat layar LCD yg menempel di dinding sebelah pintu masuk aku langsung membuka pintu sambil tersenyum.

Deg

Seketika senyumku meredup karna ternyata dia bukan Junni hyung yg aku dia hanya terdiam melihatku.

Kyuhyun's POV

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement sahabatku Yong Junhyung.

Aku bosan di bila terus diam di apartementku,jika aku berada di apartement Junhyung aku bisa melakukan banyak hal dengannya seperti main game,membahas tugas atau apapunlah asal tidak membuatku bosan.

Biasanya sebelum aku pergi ke tempat Junhyung,aku selalu menelfon dia entah kenapa hari ini Hp'y sulit di hubungi.

Dengan langkah pasti aku keluar dari lift yg kini tepat berhenti di lantai 8 di mana apartement Junhyung berada.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu masuk apartement Junhyung.

Santai aku memencet bel yg terletak di sebelah kanan pintu.

Aku berdiri tegak menunggu sahabatku itu membukakan pintu untukku.

Samar2 terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam yg hendak membukakan itu juga aku tersenyun karna senang Junhyung ada di rumahnya dan berarti tidak sia2 aku datang kemari.

Kulihat pintu perlahan2 terbuka dan.

Deg.

Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok namja di depanku yg begitu manis dan imut menurutku, dengan rambut hitam lembutnya dan pipi tembemnya yg ingin sekali aku mencubitnya saat itu juga,dan bibir merah mudanya yg benar2 membuat dia terlihat manis ,tapi sayang hidungnya agak pesek #pletak *dijitak yoseob* ^_^!

Dia juga terlihat kaget melihatku dan kamipun merasakan keheningan sejenak sampai aku mulai bersuara "maaf! sepertinya aku salah mengetuk pintu" jawabku malu karna aku benar2 merasa salah mengetuk dia hanya menganggukan kepala sembari tersenyum heran.

Saat aku akan melangkah pergi kulihat no yg tertera di pintu masuk "no 613" gumamku dalam itu juga aku menahan pintu yg hampir tertutup itu.

Normal POV

Yeseob kembali membuka pintunya yg hampir ia tutup itu,karna merasa ada yg menahannya.

Yoseob kembali melihat sosok namja yg tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya,dia sedikit mendongakkan kepala agar bisa melihat tampang namja berambut merah terbakar itu *saya ngikutin imej rambut kyuhyun yg merah kebakar gitu hehe,lanjut*

Namja tinggi itu mulai bersuara.

"ini benar apartement Junhyung kan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"ne,silahkan masuk" jawab yoseob cepat dan langsung membukakan pintu dengan lebar.

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu masuk dan duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh yoseob.

Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan penglihatan'y dari Yoseob,dia begitu terpesona melihat namja imut di depannya itu,sampai2 tampang evilnya hilang dalam sekejap.

Tiba2 sebuah suara menyadarkannya,siapa lagi kalo bukan suara Yoseob.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya yoseob

"err...apa aja!" jawab Kyuhyun kaku.

"baiklah..tunggu sebentar!" ucap yoseob sembari melangkah ke arah dapur.

tidak lama Yoseob kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua buah cangkir yg berisi teh manis panas *kaya di warteg aja haha* di tangannya dan meletakannya di meja tepat di depan Kyuhyun lalu diapun duduk santai di sofa yg menghadap Kyuhyun.

"gomawo..!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum

"ne" jawab Yoseob tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"sebenarnya junni hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah" yoseob mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi" lanjutnya

"kalo boleh tau kau siapanya Junhyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"oh..sorry,aku belum memperkenalkan diri..Yoseob imnida aku...ehm..namjachinggunya junni hyung" jawab yoseob sedikit malu sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak kyuhyun bersalaman.

"kyuhyun imnida..aku teman kampus junhyung" ucap kyuhyun seraya membalas jabatan tangan yoseob.

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku sempat kaget saat tau kalo yoseob adalah namjachinggu Junhyung sahabatny.

'bukankah namjachinggu Junhyung itu adalah hyunseng? atau mereka sudah putus?' ucapku dalam hati.

tapi ya sudahlakh aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Hanya kenapa hatiku terasa linu saat mendengar hal itu.

Apa karena aku menaruh perasaan padanya? bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai namja yg baru aku kenal ini?

aku benar2 bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Aku langsung membuang pikiran anehku itu karna aku sadar Yoseob menatapku heran. Dia mulai membuka suara "kyuhyun-sii?"

"Ne?" jawabku kaget

"apa anda memang suka melamun kyuhyun-sii?" tanyanya penasaran

aku terdiam sejenak "ehhh...panggil saja aku hyung,sepertinya kau lebih muda darku!" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan jujur aku tidak suka mendengar embel2 -sii di namaku.

"ah...ne! bagaimana kalo aku panggil kyunni hyung?lebih enak di dengar dari pada kyuhyun hyung" jawabnya yg spertinya mulai melupakan pertanyaanya.

"terserah kau saja" jawabku yg mulai merasakan adanya sedikit keakraban

"kira2 kapan junhyung pulang?" tanyaku

"entahlah" ucapnya lemah sembari memenyunkan bibir imutnya yg membuatku gemas melihatnya.

aku tersenyu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Normal POV

"Aku heran hyung!" Suaranya yoseob terdengar yang sontak mengagetkan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap wajah manis yoseob. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karna takut yoseob sadar kalo dari tadi kyuhyun begitu terpesona meperhatikan wajah manis yoseob yang benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"He..heran kenapa?" Kyuhyun membuka suara

"Aku heran dengan junni hyung,dia itu namjachinggu ku atau bukan sie? Kenapa dia tega selalu meninggalkanku sendirian di sini...ya...walaupun baru 3 hari" yoseob mengoceh dengan kesal sambil tetap memanyunkan bibir *ampir aja jadi bebek haha #plak,lanjutin woyy*

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat expresi yoseob yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Mmm...mungkin memang junhyung sedang banyak urusan saat ini,buktinya aku yang sudah cukup lama menjadi sahabatnya juga dilupakan" ucap kyuhyun yg tetap sembari menahan tawa.

"Itu berbeda hyung..mana mungkin dia memperlakukanku sama dengan hyung,aku itu namjachinggunya bukan sahabatnya" jawab yoseob sewot sambil menepuk dadanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa melihat yoseob dengan tampang imutnya mengoceh di depan kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya tertawanya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hahahaha...kau benar-benar lucu yoseob-ah" ucap kyuhyun sembari mencubit kedua pipi yoseob dengan gemas,tentu itu keinginan kyuhyun yang dia tahan dari tadi.

"Yak..." yoseob teriak dan melepas paksa tangan kyuhyun dari kedua pipinya."itu tidak lucu hyung!" Lanjutnya dan dibarengi tatapan marah pada kyuhyun

Tawa kyuhyun langsung terhenti "mianhe...yoseob-ah!aku...aku ta-"

"Sudah lupakan" potong yoseob sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan kembali memasang tampang cemberut.

"Hmmm...kau pasti bosan dari tadi hanya diam disini" ujar kyuhyun

"Tentu saja!" Jawab yoseob tanpa melihat kyuhyun

"Kalo begitu sambil menunggu junhyung pulang,bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak kyuhyun

Expresi yoseob sedikit berubah dan seulas senyum mulai menghiasi wajah imutnya *ga kalah imut ya ama aku?#ditendangreader*

"Hmmm...ayo! Tunggu sebentar aku mau ambil mantelku dulu.." ucap yoseob yang mulai beranjak menuju kamar sembari menyembunyikan senyum senangnya lewat wajah datar tapi kyuhyun tetap bisa melihat expresi senang yoseob dan diapun tersenyum.

Yoseob keluar kamar dengan menggunakan mantel coklat tebal yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Saat ini memang sedang musim dingin dan salju pun sudah mulai turun.

"Pasti indah melihat salju turun di malam har'i" ujar kyuhyun dalam hati

"Hyung..aku siap!ayo kita pergi!" Ajak yoseob

"Kau tidak bilang dulu ke junhyung?" Tanya kyuhyun yang takut kalo sahabatnya akan marah ketika mendapati kekasih imutnya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Hpnya tidak bisa di hubungi,tapi aku sudah mengirim pesan kok!" Jawab yoseob cuek. Dan merekapun mulai melangkah keluar.

Yoseob POV

"waah...sudah lama aku tidak menikmati suasana malam di kota seoul seperti ini" ucapku sembari merentangkan tanganku dan berputar dengan kepala menghadap ke langit.

Kulihat kyunnie hyung hanya tersenyum,senyumnya benar-benar manis jujur dari tadi aku sudah terpesona melihat senyum namja tinggi bermata coklat itu.

"Eh? Memangnya selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran kepadaku.

"Aku sudah 3 tahun tinggal di London" jawabku singkat

"Lalu?sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan junhyung?" Tanyanya semakin penasaran

"Aku kenal junni hyung sebelum aku pergi ke London,1 bulan sebelum aku tau bahwa aku akan pindah ke london dia menyatakan cintanya padaku" aku diam sejenak sembari membayangkan saat junni hyung menembakku

flashback

"Ya...hyung kenapa kau menutup mataku seperti ini?" Tanyaku kesal

"Sudah ikuti saja hyung mu ini,sudah berapa tahun kau kenal denganku?kau percaya padaku kan?" Ujar junni hyung.

Aku mengangguk pasti setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Tibalah kami di tempat tujuan,aku tidak bisa melihat dimana kini aku berada,tapi aku bisa merasakan angin lembut mengusap kulit wajahku dan bisa kudengar suara daun dan rerumputan yang yang saling bergesekan.

Kurasakan kain yang menutup mataku melonggar dan terbuka.

Kulihat pemandangan dari atas bukit padang rumput yang indah. Aku dan junni hyung berdiri di sebelah pohon besar satu-satunya yang ada di situ. Junni hyung memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik ke telingaku yang membuatku sedikit geli "otte? Kau suka?"

"Eoh...!" Jawabku sembari mengangguk senang. Tiba-tiba dia membalikan badanku agar aku bisa berhadapan ini wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Saat itu pula jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya dan 'glek' aku menelan ludahku pelan "wae?" Ucapku pelan.

"Saranghae..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku kini berdetak lebih cepat.

"saranghae seobi-ah" ucap junni hyung lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan saat aku akan menjawab tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirku,apa lagi kalo bukan bibir junni hyung. Dia menciumku dengan lembut, aku hanya diam dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Dia melepaskan ciumannya yang membuatku sedikit kecewa *iiih...yoseob yadong haha*

"sekarang kau boleh menjawab!" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang menawan.

"Na...nado saranghae" ucapku malu dan

Greep

Dia memelukku dengan erat seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan nya

Flashback end

"Ya...yoseob-ah"

Aku tersadar dari lamunan manisku saat ku dengar kyunni hyung memanggilku sembari mengibaskan kelima jarinya di depan mataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu?" Ucapnya masih dengan rasa penasaran.

"ah..ne! Sebulan kemudian appaku di pindah tugaskan ke London,otomatis semua keluarga harus ikut pindah. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak mau jauh dari junni hyung,tapi appaku memaksa dan aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi" aku menghela nafas sejenak

"saat itu kami sepakat untuk berhubungan jarak jauh,kita berjanji akan saling setia dan menjaga hati masing-masing,dan sejak itu aku semakin mencintainya" lanjutku

"Mmm...selama 3 taun ini kau tidak pernah kehilangan kontak dengannya?"

Tanya kyunni hyung

"Ne..dia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya" jawabku dengan senyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke seoul? Apa keluargamu pindah juga?" Tanyanya lagi

"Anio...aku yang meminta appa untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku di sini setelah lulus SMA,awalnya beliau tidak mengijinkan,tapi aku meyakinnya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja,dan diapun mengijinkan..dan saat itu aku sangat senang karna aku bisa bertemu dengan junni hyung" itu lakh ceritaku*kaya iklan ya?#abaikan*

aku menatap kyunni hyung dan kulihat expresinya berubah,kenapa dia? Akh..sudahlakh

"Kapan kau kembali dari london?" Kyunni hyung kembali bertanya.

"Aku sudah 3 hari disini" jawabku dingin

"Apa kau akan tinggal di apartemen junhyung?" Tanyanya lagi dengan expresi yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Aku hanya sementara di sana,karna apartementku belum layak untuk di huni" jawabku sedikit keras.

"owh..." ujarnya sembari tersenyum lega,ada apa dengannya?

"Ehem...aku haus,dari tadi aku cerita terus kau harus traktir aku minum hyung!" Pintaku padanya

"Ok..kita ke cafe yang ada di ujung jalan sana" ucapnya sembari menunjuk cafe yang di maksud.

Kami berdua melangkah agak cepat karena tidak sabar ingin duduk setelah kami berjalan cukup lama sambil mengobrol.

Kami sudah memasuki cafe,kulihat ke sekeliling cafe untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

tapi...

Deg

Mataku menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak membuatku nyaman bahkan menyakitkan.

Aku melihat junni hyung berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang tak ku kenal dan mereka begitu mesra.

Saat itu juga tubuhku terasa lemah hampir saja kakiku tidak bisa menahannya,pandanganku mulai kabur karena tertutup air mata. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan lenganku di tarik seseorang

Dan...

Greeep

Kyunni hyung memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya,dia mengusap kepalaku lembut untuk menenangkanku. Ku remas ujung mantelnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan akupun tidak bisa menahan tangisanku,aku menangis dalam diam di dada kyunni hyung dan membuat bajunya basah karena air mataku.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat saat ini.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku memeluk yeseob erat sangat erat aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit hati yoseob saat ia melihat Junhyung dan Hyunseung berpelukan.

Ya namja itu bernama hyunseung aku cukup kenal baik dengannya aku tidak tau jelas tentang hubungan mereka,junhyung bilang hyunseung hanya teman,tapi berbeda dari yang ku dengar di kampus soal mereka. Seluruh mahasiswa kampus bilang mereka berpacaran. Mungkin karena mereka selalu terlihat akrab,bahkan sangat akrab atau bisa di bilang ,jujur aku tidak pernah ikut campur urusan junhyung soal yang satu ini.

Aku merasakan tangan yoseob meremas ujung mantelku,aku semakin prihatin padanya.

Aku membawanya keluar dari cafe tanpa melepas pelukanku. Setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari cafe tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukanku "aku harus kembali,aku harus memastikan kalo yang aku lihat itu adalah salah,junni hyung tidak mungkin berbuat begitu..lalu apa artinya hubunganku selama 3 tahun ini?" Ucap yoseob di tengah tangisannya.

Saat dia melangkah pergi aku langsung menahannya. Aku balik badannya supaya menghadapku,aku angkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan kulihat kesedihan di wajahnya yang jujur membuatku ikut merasakan rasa sakit. Ah...apa ini?bukan saatnya aku heran dengan perasaanku.

Aku usap kedua pipi tembemnya dengan kedua ibu jariku "kau tidak salah lihat,aku juga melihatnya jelas sangat jelas kalo itu junghyung dan..." aku menghentingkan perkataanku aku takut dia semakin sakit saat dia tau nama namja itu.

"Dan apa?" Tanyanya yang merasa ucapanku menggantung.

"Dan...dan sebaiknya kita pulang!" Jawabku sedikit berbohong.

Dia mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang dengan langkah yang terlihat lemah.

Kami berjalan dalam diam tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang mengenluarkan suara.

Aku berjalan sedikit di depan yoseob,tiba-tiba kurasakan yoseob menarik tanganku dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Waeyo?" Tanyaku heran

"Bisakah kita tidak pulang ke apartement junhyung?" Ujar yoseob dengan kepala menunduk kebawah.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi

"Kemana saja,asal aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ucapnya lagi tanpa menaikan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Eumh..baiklah,bagaimana kalo ke apartementku saja?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Dia mengagguk tanda setuju.

Aku langsung menghentikan taxi karena apartementku cukup jauh dari situ.

Di perjalanan menuju apartamentku yoseob hanya terdiam sembari melihat keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengaitkan jari tanganku ke jari tangannya. Tak kusangka dia memegang erat tanganku sangat sangat erat ku lihat matanya kembali mengeluarkan buliran bening air mata. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya pilu.

Normal VOP

Yoseob dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di apartement kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan yoseob masuk. Yoseob melangkah memasuki apartement kyuhyun masih dengan expresi kesedihan.

Yoseob duduk di sofa dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun pun di buat bingung,apa yang harus dia lakukan agar yoseob menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut

"Tidak usah repot-repot,aku hanya ingin diam" jawab yoseob datar.

apartement junhyung

Junhyung memasuki apartementnya dengan tampang riang dia tidak tau kalo masalah akan muncul.

"Seobi-ah... seobi-ah" junghyung memanggil yoseob sembari melihat keseluruh ruangan mencari yoseob namun tidak ada.

"kemana dia?" Gumamnya

Junhyung mengeluarkan hp'y dan mengaktifkan hp'y yang sengaja dia matikan seharian penuh.

Saat hp'y sudah menyala dia melihat satu pesan masuk

From: seobi

Hyung! Aku bosan diam di apartement terus,aku mau keluar jalan-jalan dengan kyuhyun hyung,kau kenal dia kan? Tenang saja hanya sebentar.

Love u hyung

"Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia kemari?" Gumamnya lagi.

Junhyung langsung menekan tombol panggilan untuk yoseob.

kyuhyun apartement

Drrt..drrt..drrt

Hp yoseob bergetar dia mengeluarkan hp'y dan melihat nama pemanggil di layar hp'y. Dia hanya diam tanpa expresi.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Tanya kyunhyun

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa padanya" jawab yoseob yang tetap melihat ke layar hp.

"Bagaimana kalo aku yang angkat?" Tawar kyuhyun

Tanpa basa basi yoseob menyerahkan hp'y pada kyuhyun.

"Yoboseo" kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara datar.

"Yoboseo...eh? Mana yoseob? Siapa ini?" Ucap junhyung dari sebrang telefon.

"Ini aku,kyuhyun!" jawab kyuhyun datar

"Yak...kyuhyun-ah kemana kau membawa yoseob? Ini sudah malam kenapa belum pulang?" Ucap junghyung

"Dia ada di apartementku" jawab kyuhyung datar sembari melirik ke arah yoseob.

"Mwo? Beraninya kau membawa kekasihku ke tempatmu? Kau baru kenal dengannya" terdengar nada suara junhyung yang marah.

"Aku membawanya kemari bukan tanpa alasan" ujar kyuhyun

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya junhyung

"Dia melihatmu dengan-NYA di cafe Cube. Itu sebabnya dia ku bawa kemari,kulihat dia benar-benar terpukul" jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada yoseob yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mwo? Ya...jangan kau ceritakan yang aneh-aneh padanya. Aku akan segera kesana untuk menjenputnya!" Ucap junhyung sembari menutup telfonnya.

Junhyung POV

Gawat ini benar-benar gawat yoseob melihatku sedang bersama hyunseung.

Aish...untuk apa yoseob ada di cafe itu?.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Aku berlari keluar menuju parkiran dan langsung melesat dengan mobilku. Otakku berfikir dengan keras selama perjalanan,apa alasan yang harus aku bilang pada yoseob?.

Aiish...benar-benar membuatku gila,aku meluapkan kemarahanku pada setir mobil yang sudah beberapa kali ku pukul.

Aku sampai di apartement kyuhyun aku keluar dari mobil dan melesat pergi.

Ku tekan tombol bel apartement kyunhyun, pintu terbuka dam kulihat kyuhyun kelur "mana yoseob?" Tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ada di dalam" ujar kyuhyun.

Saat aku akan melesat ke dalam kyuhyun menghalangiku "dia tidak ingin di ganggu,perasaanya masih kacau,sebaiknya kau pulang..besok kau bisa bicara dengannya jika dia sudah tenang" ucap kyuhyung panjang lebar.

Aku tidak peduli dan langsung mendorong kyuhyun dengan keras hingga dia tejatuh kebelakang. Aku masuk dan kulihat yoseob sedang berdiri di dekat sofa. Dia menataku dengan tatapan marah dan sedih.

Normal POV

Junhyung menghampiri yoseob yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Ayo pulang" ajak junhyung sambil menarik tangan yoseob

"Sirheo!" Yoseob melepas tangannya paksa.

"Aish...waeyo?" Ucap junhyung dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Kau pikir aku siapa?seenaknya saja kau permainkan aku" jawab yoseob tak kalah tinggi.

"Dengar!apa yang kau lihat itu hanya salah paham,aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan hyunseung" ucap junhyung agak lembut

"Oh...jadi namanya hyunseung? Ok..aku akan mengingatnya! Terima kasih sudah mengenalkannya!" ujar yoseob sembari memalingkan wajah.

"huft...bukan itu maksudku!" Ucap junhyung lagi.

"Lalu?" Tanya yoseob.

"Lihat aku! kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari 3 tahun,dan kau marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini?" Ujar junhyung panjang lebar.

"Kau tau kan? Aku paling tidak bisa melihat sahabatku sedih,hyunseung itu sahabatku tadi itu dia sedang ada masalah,itu sebabnya aku memeluknya hanya sekedar untuk menghiburnya!" Lanjut junhyung.

Yoseob diam setelah mendengar penjelasan junhyung tadi,dia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Benar juga!untuk apa dia mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh ini jika akhirnya dia memilih orang lain" batin yoseob "dan junhyung memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya sedih" batinnya lagi.

"Jadi...sekarang kau sudah mengertikan?" Tanya junhyung.

Yoseob hanya diam dia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan tanda kepada yoseob agar dia tidak langsung memaafkan junhyung.

Yoseob mengalihkan pandangannya pada junhyung. Tiba-tiba junhyung memeluk yoseob dengan erat dan yoseob pun membalas pelukan junhyung yang menandakan kalau dia memaafkan junhyun.

Pemandangan itu membuat kyuhyun lemah,dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita pulang!" Ajak junhyung

Yoseob hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah junhyung tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan junhyung.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu masuk,dan di situ tentu saja kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri lemah dari tadi.

"Gomawo kyuhyun-ah" ucap junhyung sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ne..." jawab kyuhyun lemah tanpa membalas pelukan junhyung.

junhyung keluar melewati kyuhyun dan kini giliran yoseob dan kyuhyun berhadapan.

"Mianhe hyung!" Ucap yoseob sembari menunduk meminta maaf karena tidak mengikuti perintah kyuhyun tadi.

"gwaenchana!?" Ucap kyuhyun tersenyum menutupi yoseob baru dikenalnya hari ini tapi entah kenapa dia menaruh perasaan yang hebat pada yoseob.

Sepasang namja itu sudah keluar sekarang,kyuhyun menutu pintu apartementnya dia langsung menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu,dan perlahan merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk dan kembali memikirkan perasaannya.

To be continue

Segitu dulu ja ya? mian klo jelek atau pendek Yophi masih tahap belajar ^^

Reviewnya sangat Yophi nantikan hehe


End file.
